Blacksmith's Son and the Guess-maker
by Kvhottie
Summary: Spring. Taisho Era Japan, 1920. A small percentage of the population that is born withmagical tattoos. When these people find each other, an inexplicable feeling runs down their spine and they know the other person is just like them—especially if the tattoos have a pre-determined affinity to each other. That is how Kageyama, the young noble, and Hinata, the blacksmith's son, met.


Kageyama's tattoo had led him to this shop.

So, if anything could be considered fate, this was the closest thing to it.

"…a knife? Not a sword? Or a rifle?"

"I said I want a short knife," Kageyama insisted, twirling a crème boater hat on his right index finger as he mulled over the flat display on the register counter. Though the storefront of Red Sun Blacksmith's could use some work, especially the tattered _noren_ dangling in the entrance and the crude, unfinished style to the wood of the interior, all those useless details were blown away by the magnificent craftsmanship of the weaponry. Deemed one of the best blacksmith shops in town, Red Sun made a wide assortment of weapons that ranged from simple daggers to intricately carved, golden-plated rifles. Every piece boasted maximum efficiency: katanas so sharp they could cut hair, guns that shot quick enough to match American imports. Plus they also had that extra touch of care and love for the trade. Oh, and of course, the prices were fair.

"I was just surprised," muttered the blacksmith, hand rubbing the stubble on his chin as he watched Kageyama browse. "Most nobility like getting ridiculously elaborate swords and guns. But then again…you're known to be quite the black sheep."

"Yeah. I don't care about that." Kageyama tapped his finger on the glass of the tall display case to the far left of the store. "Though I do want something unique. And I want my name engraved. Oh, this one." He kept his finger pressed to the glass. The blacksmith came over with his keys and took it out of the display case. It was truly a beautiful piece—impeccably polished steel, straight spine and curved edge blade, a polished golden brass guard and hilt, and a deep ebony handle accented on either side with two lines of embossed blue topaz jewels. Aside from the fact that the knife featured Kageyama's birthstone—which sure, made him a bit biased—the knife's 'character' was a perfect match for his own. It had to be this one.

"Great taste, as expected," complimented the blacksmith, taking the knife and its matching leather belt sheath and setting it on top of a piece of velvety cloth lying on the counter. "You said you would like it engraved, right? On the blade or on the handle?"

"On the blade, right above the guard."

The blacksmith took out a piece of paper and a pen, passing them to Kageyama, "Here, write out your name so we can get it perfect. The knife should be ready by midday tomorrow."

"That's pretty quick…" Kageyama mumbled to himself as he carefully wrote his first and last name on the paper. He had considered getting just his first name engraved since the more distance he could create between him and his family, the better, but he decided that would be a bit too rude. "Here you go." Kageyama passed back the paper and pen.

"All set. My son does the engravings so—"

"Dad!" A yell and hurried footsteps echoed in the storefront.

"Speak of the little devil." The blacksmith turned to Kageyama with a grin. "While you're here I might as well introduce him to you."

For some reason a heavy anticipation bubbled in Kageyama's stomach, making every second feel so much longer. The first thing that popped out from the door to the workshop was a compartmented bin and tan, lean arms holding it. Then appeared vibrant orange hair sitting on the very top of a short stature. Finally, those striking golden eyes. They quickly danced around the room and having sensed something foreign, landed directly on Kageyama.

The split second that gold met the blue of Kageyama's eyes, a debilitating bolt traveled down Kageyama's spine and filled his body with a surge of warmth. His breath caught in his throat, and having his eyes still glued onto the other guy's face, he could tell they were both feeling the same thing. It was a feeling like no other—affection, curiosity, and an almost tear-jerking sensation of camaraderie. Kageyama swallowed and ripped his gaze away from the guy, now burning holes into the counter to steady his shaking hands. Kageyama had experienced this feeling a few times before, but nothing this strong. Their bodies were trying to tell them that they were the same. _The blacksmith's son was also a zumi_.

"Dad, here," huffed the shorty, "I just finished with these daggers so you can put them on display." He placed the bin a few inches away from Kageyama and glanced from him to his father. "Aren't you going to introduce me?

"Oh yeah. Kageyama-kun, this is Hinata Shouyou, my son. He's a bit clumsy, but he'll be a pretty good blacksmith someday."

Hinata rubbed his right hand on his black slacks and then extended it. "You're Kageyama, the guess-maker, right?"

Kageyama took his hand, and there again was a slight tingle. "Yeah…how did you know?"

Hinata grinned. "Rumors. Can we talk for a bit?" Hinata turned to the blacksmith, "Dad, man the shop for a while. I'm going to go take a walk with my new friend Kageyama."

"Huh?! Wait a min—" Kageyama started to complain, but before he could finish his sentence Hinata had already leapt over the counter and grabbed hold of his left wrist, pulling him outside the shop. And it didn't stop there; Hinata didn't let go until they had rounded the corner, half-jogged down the back path to a downtrodden park, and were sitting on a rusty bench, completely alone. Only then did he peel his digits off of Kageyama's skin, the temporary impressions hot. But his fingers stayed away for just a moment; seconds later they gently glided up his skin, curious, onto the black square on Kageyama's left forearm.

"…You were born with this tattoo, weren't you?" Hinata's voice was hushed but excited. "What does it do?"

"It shows me vague premonitions," explained Kageyama in a slow, measured pace. He placed a finger on the tattoo and drew an invisible circle with two arrows facing north. "Earlier, the black ink gathered inside the box to form the emblem of your father's shop. That was an easy guess…but most of the time I have no idea what the tattoo is trying to tell me."

Hinata stared up at Kageyama with wide, glistening eyes. "That's freaking amazing! And useful! Is that why they call you the guess-maker?"

Kageyama looked away. "It's not that amazing, dumbass. And yeah, the tattoo often helps me guess the winning horse in horseraces, so I've made my own little fortune that way. Plenty of people think I'm just a good guesser, which is partially true."

Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay, that feels a bit like cheating."

"It's not my fault I was born with a mysterious tattoo that tells me crap! I'm just using what was given to me."

"I guess that's true." Hinata traced around the edge of Kageyama's tattoo. "…Are they always good premonitions?"

"No." Kageyama balled his hand into a fist, the tension in his arm making the tattoo pulse. "Like I said before, the symbols the tattoo shows are often vague and hard to decode. There are times it tries to warn me about something horrible and I only realize after the fact." Those were the moments Kageyama most hated having this stupid thing. It would eat him up alive to know that he had a chance to stop those horrible events but was too stupid to understand the clues.

"It's a double-edge sword." Hinata flattened his fingers against the tattoo. "Still, I think it's cool that it's so powerful, and that you wear it out like this. Aren't you scared?"

The pads of his fingers were rough, probably from all the hours he spent pounding away at metal, but they were also nimble and caring. They left such incredible heat in their wake, sending a shiver or two up Kageyama's arm as the fingers lay steady against his skin. _It felt good._ As weird to say as it was, Kageyama couldn't deny that it didn't feel like a stranger's touch—it felt almost nostalgic.

"My family is part of the nobility. They have documentation that I was born with it, so I'm not afraid of the tattoo ban." Kageyama sighed, pulling his arm away. "I don't understand why I'm even talking about this with you. I've never talked about it with anyone."

"But you just felt like you had to?" Hinata beamed, hand reaching to roll up the right sleeve, then the left one of his cotton Henley white t-shirt. "The moment I saw you, I knew you had to be like me."

Kageyama's eyes narrowed, shock overtaking him in the form of high-tension silence: _Hinata had two tattoos_. A circle on each shoulder—a segmented, pitch-black one on the right, like a pie with six hollow slices; the other a thin black circle filled with a smoky orange color. Kageyama had met other zumis with various abilities. He had read every book and theory in existence on his kind. But never had he encountered a person born with two tattoos.

"Can I touch them?" he muttered, already reaching for Hinata's left shoulder. It was an irresistible magnetism that he didn't bother to mull over too much. He let his hands float toward Hinata without thought. Hinata's had done the same. "I didn't know it was possible for a person to have two tattoos."

"Really? So I'm rare?" Hinata scrunched his nose. "Mine aren't as cool as yours, though. I call this one my mood circle." He pointed at the smoky orange one. "The color changes based on my mood."

Kageyama feathered his fingers over the circle, the orange now mixing with puffs of blue. "What do the colors mean right now?"

Hinata ducked his head, glancing down at his lap to hide the rosy shade of his cheeks. "Um…orange means I'm excited and feeling friendly. Blue means I feel calm and at peace."

As if anyone needed the tattoo to read Hinata, Kageyama thought. The guy was an open book. But still, it was beautiful to watch the tattoo change colors. There was something flattering, too, about being the cause of it. Kageyama bit his lip, quietly gliding his finger over the tattoo again. It was strange that he felt just a bit of satisfaction, maybe even pride, that with every caress the tattoo was painted with more blue. There was something about his touch that calmed Hinata down. They were just strangers only a few minutes ago, yet he couldn't help but feel happy.

Kageyama turned his attention to the other shoulder, "What's this one?" He traced the hollowed segments. "Were these filled in with black before?"

"Yeah." Hinata furrowed his eyebrows, forcing a tiny laugh. "I call that one my grim reaper. It's been losing slices as I grow up so….I'm pretty sure it's a countdown to my death."

"What?" Kageyama withdrew his hand. "How can you say that with such a dumb look on your face! Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

Hinata scratched at the black tattoo "I am. I am, but what am I supposed to do? I can't control it."

"How old are you now?"

"Nineteen." Hinata looked up. "Why?"

"We're the same age…and six out of the eight slices are gone." Kageyama lowered his voice, as if talking to himself. " That's about three years for every slice…"

"I've done the math. But it doesn't always add up!" Hinata dove his hands in his own hair, roughly mussing it. " Some slices take more than three years to disappear; others have left in a span of a week. I think it's based on the choices I make."

"Then, there's got to be a way to stop it. Or slow it down."

"I guess. Maybe." Hinata gave Kageyama a tiny smile, pulling his sleeves down again. "I'm always up for trying. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. Some kind of research." Kageyama sighed and stood up. "I need to get back to the manor for my stupid sparring lesson. I'll have a plan by tomorrow when I go pick up my knife. That better be perfect, by the way."

A twinkle returned to Hinata's eyes and his lips curved into a wide grin. "Why do you care so much about me? We just met."

Kageyama glared at Hinata and flicked him on the forehead. "Blame the tattoos. Don't ask such stupid questions, idiot." He turned away, storming up the path they had come from.

"The knife will be better than perfect," yelled Hinata to a Kageyama far off in the distance.

* * *

"It's satisfactory," Kageyama said flatly. "I mean, for the little effort you had to put in, you did a good job."

Hinata puffed out his cheeks. "Just swallow your pride and say the engraving is beautiful, you jerk."

"Shouyou!" interjected the blacksmith, offering Kageyama a fancy box to take the knife in. "You shouldn't be talking to Kageyama-kun like that."

"No, it's fine." Kageyama shook his head, placed the knife in its sheath, and attached it to the back of his belt. "He's curt, but it's refreshing. It's stupid when people try kiss up to me just because I'm some count's son."

"Not just _any_ count. He's part of the House of Peers of the Imperial Diet! Plus he comes from a long tradition of powerful, loyal samurai. Your mother is also from a powerful family, right?" The blacksmith crossed his arms. "Do your parents not tell you to be conscious of your status?"

"They remind me every day. Which is why I'd rather not talk about it with my blacksmith as well." Kageyama beckoned Hinata. "I'll be borrowing your son again."

Hinata jumped the counter and waved back. "See you later, Dad! Good luck looking after the shop."

"I'm happy you guys are friends, Shouyou," the blacksmith yelled, "but remember to mind your manners!"

Hinata put on his brown newsboy cap with a grin. "I can't promise you that." And he followed Kageyama out into the street.

They walked for a while through the midday buzz. Kageyama took long strides, hands in his pockets and chin tilted a bit up in indifference, while Hinata walked with a hop to his step, waving at familiar faces and street vendors. On more than one occasion Hinata tugged at Kageyama's vest, keeping hold of the fabric until the friendly midget was done with his greetings. By the time they reached the trolley station, they each had an apple in hand, and Hinata was carrying a basket with a few things for his father. It seemed this part of town loved the bite-sized, radiant, annoying little thing named Hinata. And though Kageyama hid it well with the apple he was gnawing at, he couldn't help but feel all that energy tug at the corners of his lips. It was revitalizing, and a completely different world from his side of town.

"We're taking the trolley?" Hinata stood besides Kageyama under the wooden, open station. "Where are we even going?"

Kageyama played with the change in his pockets and he looked out into the street, watching for the trolley. "My family's manor."

"Huh?" Hinata tugged at Kageyama's arm and stared at him with an open mouth, "Wait. Why? Your parents are going to kick me out the moment they see me!"

Kageyama sucked his teeth. "They don't care what I do as long as I make it to my lessons and promise to go into government eventually. They probably won't even be there right now."

"Ugh." Hinata covered his face with his hands. "I'm starting to feel nervous. Your manor must be gigantic. And everyone is going to stare at me like I'm a peasant. I bet even your horses are going to glare at me." He snapped his brown suspenders and brushed at his shirt and slacks. "I don't look too dirty, do I? I didn't do much work in the shop today so I shouldn't be dusty." He took off his hat and brushed the fringe of hair with his fingers. "Is my hair too messy? Ugh, I feel nauseous."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's head and turned it towards him. "Calm down, dumbass. You look fine. And if I say you're fine, then don't worry about anyone else." He ruffled Hinata hair and shoved his hand back in his pocket. "Here comes the trolley. I'll cover your fare so don't worry about it."

Hinata touched where Kageyama had ruffled his hair, his lips forming a small grin as he put his hat back on. "It's so weird when you're nice. It doesn't fit your image."

"Then you should update your image of me already," Kageyama grumbled. He dropped two coins into the slotted machine, pointing to himself and Hinata. Kageyama walked to the back and sat by the window.

Hinata sat next to him and grabbed his seat by the sides, leaning a bit closer to Kageyama. "Hey, how long are we going to be on this?"

"Until the very end." Kageyama propped his arm on the windowsill and rested his chin in his hand. "The manor is in the opposite corner of town. It'll be forty-five minutes or so."

"Oh man, that's a while." Hinata sighed and leaned back on the seat. "I'll take a nap, then. You should lend me your shoulder."

"Hah? Why should I?"

"Because it looks comfortable."

"You'll keep asking until I say yes, won't you?"

Hinata had a devilish glint in his eyes, "Look at you, catching on so quickly."

Kageyama patted his own shoulder. "Fine, you idiot." He returned to watching the scenery slip by with a sigh.

Hinata hummed and rested his head against Kageyama's shoulder, a blissful sigh shamelessly leaving his lips. He was so unbelievably _honest_. Unlike Kageyama, who made his body rigid and held his breath even after Hinata had settled comfortably onto his shoulder. The closeness and the suffocating warmth that came with it were so foreign to him. It brought out his most awkward, harshest remarks. Yet still Hinata just drew nearer every time, completely unfazed.

Kageyama took a deep breath in from his nose and slowly let his body unwind, muscles relaxing with every beat of the air he breathed out. His body sunk further into the seat, slowly, and so did Hinata's small frame against his arm, lightweight and soft. Kageyama closed his eyes, and even amidst all the noise around them, he could still pick out the sound of Hinata's gentle breathing. _It was almost scary how aware he now was of the guy beside him._ This attraction (if Kageyama dared to be honest with himself) was way beyond him finding the pip-squeak cute. Which he did. Unfortunately so. But it was also an unreasonable, skin-prickling desire to be near him, to help and protect him. He felt it when they first met, and he felt it every second they were together. Their meeting was tattoo-driven providence.

Was he destined to save Hinata?

If so, he would do it.

And he would somehow make his own stubborn, temperamental tattoo help. The stupid thing was freaking useless half the time so it'd probably be pointless. But maybe if he wanted it hard enough, it would cooperate.

"Hey, wake up." Kageyama bounced his shoulder to rattle Hinata. "You're drooling on my shirt, stupid."

Hinata lifted his head and wiped his lips with the back of his hands while blinking a few times. "We're here?" he mumbled drowsily.

Kageyama stepped over him and once in the aisle, pulled him by the arm. "Come on, before the trolley takes off again."

"Hnn." Hinata dragged his feet behind Kageyama, rubbing his eyes as they got out of the trolley. This part of town was made up of mostly residential land owned by the nobility so most of what he saw when he glanced around were huge mansions separated by a sea of green grass and fancy gates. He stretched his arms above his head and turned to Kageyama, "So, which one is yours?"

Kageyama pointed at a black gate about a quarter of a mile away. "That one. There is a motor car waiting on the other side of that grand door and it'll take us through the garden and to my front door."

Hinata whistled. "That's crazy. You're a real young master, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up."

Walking briskly, they arrived at the gate entrance in five minutes. The gate was even more impressive up close; it had detailed rose and thorn embossing sprawled across fifteen towering feet. The two guards by the entrance bowed to Kageyama when addressing him, and promptly opened the entrance upon his arrival. Hinata awkwardly followed along, sticking close to Kageyama and ducking his head a bit whenever people approached them. The manor was breathtaking. From what Kageyama pointed out in the motorcar ride to the front door, Hinata could tell they had at least dozen marble statues, a well-kept rose garden with a giant water fountain, and a horse stable with some riding paths behind the mansion. But what truly took the cake was the mansion itself. It was Victorian inspired, built from red brick that glimmered in the sun with elegant black and white piping. Hinata had taken his hat off just to get a better look at it, his mouth agape for so long that Kageyama teased him " Careful, you might swallow a fly." But his mouth still hung open even when the chauffeur had dropped them off at the front door.

Kageyama tapped Hinata's chin. "You look so dumb."

"I can't help it!" Hinata snapped. "What the hell is this? Are we even in Japan anymore?"

"Yeah…my parents are bit too gung-ho about western-style houses and all that crap." Kageyama rubbed the back of his neck and walked up the stoop, the front door opening for him. "My mother kept a tatami room, though."

"Welcome back, Kageyama-sama," sang a handful of maids.

The oldest of them all, a slender, salt and pepper-haired woman probably in her fifties, approached Kageyama and tapped Kageyama's collar. "Again not buttoning the top two. Also, where is your necktie? I picked one out for you this morning."

"I hate them. I've told you this countless times, Fumiko-obasan."

Fumiko shook her head and once more folded her hands by her waist, "I don't know where you get this stubbornness from." She peeked behind Kageyama, raising an eyebrow. "And who do we have here?"

"Uh, um. I'm Hinata Shouyou." Hinata gave her a polite bow, eyes swimming around the room to avoid Fumiko's merciless gaze.

"He's a friend," Kageyama stated a bit too defensively, hand landing heavy on Hinata's shoulder.

Fumiko sighed. "Tobio…your parents won't like this if they find out."

"That's why they won't find out."

"Okay." Fumiko stepped aside, fingers rubbing at her temples. " _I_ won't tell them anything. But they will find out eventually."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's wrist and pulled him towards the stairs. "I'll deal with it when that happens!"

Hinata looked back towards Fumiko and bowed his head once more. "Thank you, Fumiko-san."

Fumiko smiled gently and nodded. "Nice to meet you, Hinata-kun."

They climbed the beautiful marble stairs two steps at a time. Kageyama pulled insistently on Hinata's wrist until they were on the second floor. What was it with them and not letting the other person walk at their own pace? They turned right and walked down a wide hallway with dozens of family portraits and paintings lining the wall. Hinata was only able to steal a glance at a few—each had Kageyama sitting or standing at the center and his elegant parents on either side. That unique pressure that an only child experiences of upholding all of their parent's wishes and expectations was palpable in every portrait. It was a bit dizzying.

"Okay, " Kageyama muttered when they got to the huge mahogany doors at the very end of the floor. "This is my room."

Kageyama pulled both doors to reveal a room that seemed to be straight out of those _Ladies Graphic_ luxury living magazines: a super high ceiling, lush navy décor, a bookshelf that spanned the entire left wall of the room, and a bigger-than-king sized double mattress bed.

Yet again Hinata's mouth went slack and he looked at Kageyama with incredulous excitement. "Can I jump on your bed?!"

Kageyama bit back a chuckle and shrugged "Sure."

Hinata slipped off his shoes and took off with a sprint, leaping up at full force, his body bouncing up from the bed twice, and then settled. His laughter, that mellow and youthful sound, filled the room with vibrant color. Kageyama leaned against the doorframe and just watched him, completely enthralled by how Hinata could heat up a room that always felt a bit too cold. And how he could laugh like there wasn't a speck of black in that huge heart of his.

"What are you, a five year old?" Kageyama grumbled to Hinata, who was too busy rolling around the bed to pay any attention. He removed a stack of books from his shelf and sat on the bed. "Come on, I didn't bring you here so you can just play on my bed."

"Oh yeah." Hinata sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. "I never asked why you brought me all the way here."

"Research," Kageyama flatly replied.

Hinata pursed his lips. "Does this research have to do with those books in your hands? You want me to read?"

"Duh." Kageyama lined up the books in front of Hinata. "Or do you not know how?"

"I know how to!" Hinata whined. "I'm just not very good. My parents homeschooled me but I've always hated reading."

"Well, you'll learn to tolerate it. I know you're an idiot, so you can take it slow. Also I have to get you know your history better before we can really progress."

"My history?"

Kageyama took off his shoes and matched Hinata's sitting position. "Yeah. You need to tell me if any of your other family members are zumis. That could give us clues about your tattoos. There's barely anything written on cases like yours, so we can ask them if they've heard of anything like this."

Hinata bit his bottom lip. "That's impossible."

"Huh? What do you mean it's impossible?" Kageyama fumed. "Are you giving up already?"

"No." Hinata reached for his hat that had fallen off when he jumped on the bed and fussed with it. "Nobu-san, the blacksmith, and his wife aren't my birth parents. They said they found me when I was nine. Well, it's actually an estimate; they think I was around nine. They also gave me this name. I have no memories of my childhood before they found me."

"What?" Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, "So you have no clues at all? Did they tell you where they found you?"

"They said that they were out visiting a friend or something and they found me by the Sumida River. And…" Hinata undid the three buttons of his Henley shirt and tugged at fabric, exposing the huge scar running from the top of his left shoulder to his armpit, "They said I already had this injury when they found me."

Kageyama reached up and ran his fingers along the scar. It was raised and a bit darker than the rest of Hinata's skin. At one point it must have been a very deep injury. "What the hell…"

"So, yeah." Hinata fixed his shirt and glanced up at Kageyama, golden eyes searching for something in the other's expression. "What do we do now?"

Kageyama sighed and handed Hinata a book. "For today, we'll read a bit. These books and some that are still in my bookshelf are pretty much all there is on record about our kind. Show me anything that might be a clue on how to slow down your tattoo. And about your forgotten past…I'll help you get that back."

Hinata's eyes widened, their gold specks glimmering. "You will?!"

"I'll try. I can ask the central library to send me all the books documenting this ward and the surrounding wards' history. If we zone in on events that happened ten years ago, maybe we'll be able to find what happened to you and your family."

"You really think learning my history will help us?"

"Well, it's—" Kageyama paused and looked down at his forearm. It was pulsing in that familiar yet slightly uncomfortable way it did before the activation of his tattoo. He continued to watch as the black ink inside the now thin black box pooled to form a tall, flat rectangle with the insignia of their town. "Huh. It's never transformed in front of people, only when I'm alone. Why with you?"

"Maybe it isn't shy around other zumis." Hinata grinned, fingers dashing to touch the tattoo and smooth across Kageyama's forearm. "Thanks for letting me see you transform."

"I'm sure it hears you," Kageyama retorted sarcastically.

"Maybe if you weren't so cold with it, it'd actually listen to you more often."

"It's fine as it is right now." Kageyama brushed Hinata's fingers aside. "See, it responded to you asking if learning your history will help us. It's an easy clue—this is an image of the town registry book. I've seen it before."

Hinata poked the center of the tattoo, as if doing so would give them more answers, "So looking at that book will help us?"

"It should. But, damn." Kageyama sucked his teeth. "It's not like normal civilians can just go and borrow it. The book is in the town hall and you have to request an appointment a while in advance to see it. And even to request that appointment I'd have to pull some strings."

Hinata scrunched his nose. "Sounds complicated."

"Yeah. But whatever, at least we have some sort of clue. While I work on getting that appointment we should continue gathering information."

"Ugh…" Hinata grabbed a book with a pretty leather cover and fell back on the bed, holding the book right above his face. "I'll try my best."

"You better."

* * *

Together: pages flipping, sporadic comments, and bodies next to each other despite the size of the bed—this is how they spent the majority of the next few weeks.

At first it was just shoulders touching. When they lay on their stomachs to read, Hinata would lean in just a tinge, and Kageyama would grumble, shoving him back with his shoulder in a playful manner. But Hinata never relented, each time flashing one of those shameless smiles as if that alone would let him get away with anything. And he was right, _it did_. With just that smile Kageyama carefully, with bated breath, leaned on Hinata as well and bashfully buried his face deeper into his book. Hinata was always so warm, and just from their shoulders touching Kageyama could feel that warmth enshroud him. He liked it.

Then, it was arms flush against each other. Each kept one by their side and the other holding the book up when they lay flat on their back. And even when the working arm tired, the next move logically being to switch to the other arm, neither of them budged from fear of being the first one to break the contact. But one of them had to give in, and when he did, breaking the contact to hold the book up, the other would turn to lie on his stomach and prop himself up on his elbows. They'd then touch arms this way, forearm to upper arm, again and again, cycling through the different positions until Hinata had to go home.

They never acknowledged this behavior. There wasn't a need to.

With them, everything flowed with such ease. From the beginning there was never a question or doubt—they were meant to be like this, it was natural, as if it couldn't be helped. _Yes_ , this magnetism couldn't be helped.

It seemed to progress in increments. Like the lightness in Hinata's singsong laughter when they'd fight over a book, or the fluffy hair that brushed against Kageyama's cheek when either would lean closer to show the other a a passage. Gentle, like those rare moments when Hinata spoke quietly into Kageyama's ear, confused, asking Kageyama to explain the line that his nimble fingers were pointing to. Those very fingers that loved to trace the edges of Kageyama's tattoo at even the slightest taste of boredom—leisurely, lovingly.

Next was a timbre that was reserved for the other. Kageyama's steady, calm voice when reading aloud to a Hinata that was feeling particularly lazy on that day, and how it undulated from slight irritation when he assumed Hinata was sleeping, to tenderness when the smaller boy assured him, golden eyes wide and attentive. And Hinata's playful and mischievous ramblings, which turned to comforting whispers at the sight of a weary Kageyama.

It was so different from their voices outside of that room.

With others, Kageyama's tone was cold and harsh—but Hinata had never heard him be as frigid as when his parents attempted to kick Hinata out one unlucky afternoon. All Hinata could do was burn holes into the floor as his parents went on and on about the difference in their social class, and how Hinata just wanted to use their precious son, and that Kageyama had nothing to benefit from the relationship. Kageyama simply pulled Hinata behind him, as if guarding him from his parent's insults, and turned his eyes into daggers. With his chin held high and a voice so purposefully acidic that Hinata's hair stood on end he said that they 'made a deal' and as long as Kageyama eventually worked in the government, they had no say in his life. _And that was that._ Kageyama intertwined his fingers in Hinata's, gave his hand a good squeeze, and dragged him up to the safe heaven of his room. Never again did his parents revisit the issue; they merely treated Hinata like he was air. Sure, that also didn't make Hinata feel bright and peachy, but it was much better than outright disrespect.

And, well…by the end of the month, the slightest distance felt unnatural. Kageyama's lap became Hinata's favorite place to rest his head, and even though the backing of the bed wasn't the least bit comfortable, Kageyama would sit up and lean against it just to spoil him. It wasn't too bad though, after all, Kageyama would then absentmindedly run his hand through Hinata's hair as he read to him aloud. There were a few times where Hinata would fall asleep, his light snore an obvious signal, but more often Kageyama would peek out of his book to find gold watching him through wispy eyelashes, and a blissful smile gracing Hinata's face. He never quite understood what Hinata enjoyed about hearing him drone through textbooks of zumi history and tattoo cases.

Hinata had once tried to explain that he simply liked Kageyama's reading voice—the steady tone felt reassuring, and much like how his mood circle tattoo would be overcome with a pale blue, he would feel a calm take over him. It was drastically different from the yellow and red splashes he felt when they were bickering, or the icy gray color that tainted his tattoo when he heard Kageyama speak to his parents.

"To me," Hinata pointed at his mood tattoo one day, "this blue, Kageyama's pale blue, is the prettiest color I've ever seen."

Honest. And crystal clear, like always. It never failed to impress Kageyama how easily Hinata expressed his feelings.

Kageyama, on the other hand, had a harder time. Though his flushed cheeks and averted eyes were a big enough sign of those words' impact on him, Hinata mercilessly pushed him for more. He teased Kageyama, trying to get in a good poke of his reddened cheeks while asking why he was so embarrassed, but Kageyama just slapped his hands away, face growing hotter each second.

 _Heat_ —the effect of Hinata's touch bubbled like boiling water: warm, then hot, and now searing. And it lingered, clinging to his skin and mind for hours after Hinata had already gone home. It even stuck to his sheet, along with that sweet vanilla scent of Hinata's. Just like his breathing when asleep, that joyful laughter, and every little detail of Hinata's he had engrained in his mind, that scent seemed to follow him around, only stoking more fire underneath his skin.

He couldn't shake it off.

There was a fever and ache inside him.

* * *

Hinata was having difficulty sitting still. He kept shifting around in the plush black seat of the Kageyama's deep red Mitsubishi Model A. The four-door sedan was a rarity not only because it was Japanese-made, but also because it was reserved for high-ranking government officials to travel in luxury. Hinata almost felt ashamed that his butt was touching this moving treasure.

"You're going to give yourself seat burn," Kageyama cautioned, his slight amusement at Hinata's reactions to high-class items an undertone in his voice.

Hinata slid closer to the window, "But it's so freaking polished. And look how high up we are." He ran his index finger along the golden piping of the windowsill. "Where are we going?"

"On a date to Ginza," Kageyama quickly muttered, all of a sudden fascinated with his cuticles.

 _Fuck._ His mind was just a chorus of ' _fuck_ ' right now.

"Ginza?!" Hinata gasped, whipping his head away from the car window and redirecting his wide-eyed excitement to Kageyama. "I've never been to Ginza! Oh—wait, a date?"

"Huh? The date?" Kageyama averted his eyes and turned his head towards his window. "Today's May 1st."

"No, not that. You said—"

"Why are you asking for the date? Did you have other plans today?"

"Oh, no. I didn't. " Hinata slouched back on the seat with a dry chuckle, looking down at his thumbs as they spun around each other. "Yeah…sorry, I thought you said something else. Thanks for reminding me."

"You should at least know the date, idiot," Kageyama grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Jerk."

That was the last thing Hinata said the whole ride, and Kageyama knew it was completely his fault.

He was the worst. _He was the fucking worst_. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing, romantic (but _subtly_ romantic) break from all the research they had been doing. And he was already messing up.

"We're here," announced the chauffeur, who then got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Kageyama. "Where would you like me to wait for you?"

Kageyama hopped out and waved his hand dismissively, "You don't need to wait for me. Just return to this spot at 11pm tonight and in order to take me home."

"Yes, sir, " the chauffeur replied with a nod. He closed the door after Hinata, got in the car again, and quickly drove off.

Hinata stretched his arms over his head, a small yawn slipping from his lips. "So, what's your plan?"

"First, I wanted to try this place here." Kageyama pointed to the iridescent white, two-story European-style café right behind Hinata. "I hear it's really popular right now. It's got drinks and desserts.."

Hinata smirked, "Looks nice. What, are you trying to be a 'mobo' now?"

"A mobo?"

"Modern boy, Kageyama." Hinata explained with a face-up flat hand pointed at the café as if to display it, "You know, the counterpart to 'moga', or modern girl?"

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Why are you using English phrases?"

"It's what's hip now." Hinata walked towards an available round table in the front porch of the café. " I have no idea how you live with parents that are obsessed with western culture yet aren't aware of any of this."

Kageyama pulled out the pale green, metal garden chair and sat down. "I'm sure you can tell by now that we don't get along too well. I try not to involve myself in their hobbies."

"True…" Hinata sat down across from Kageyama and leaned on the table with his elbows, and brought the long white menu to his face. "Damn, everything is so expensive."

Kageyama read through the menu as well, trying to decide whether he wanted a cappuccino or a plain black coffee. "Obviously I'm going to pay, dumbass," he muttered indifferently.

Hinata put down his menu with a scrunched nose and pout. "But then it's like I'm taking advantage of you. Your parents would flip and say 'I told you so'."

"No, you aren't." Kageyama sighed, glancing up to meet Hinata's eyes, "I know you aren't like that. Anyhow, I'm using my own money, so who cares what they think. Just…" Kageyama looked down at his menu, his index finger playing with the creased corners, "Just let me treat you. I want to."

"Okay," Hinata relented with a grin. "But only because I'm super broke."

The waitress approached their table and pulled out her notepad. "Hello, sirs. Do you know what you want to order?"

"Can I get a large cappuccino and an almond biscotti?"

She turned to Hinata. "And you, sir?"

"Hmm…I want a fruit tart and a lemonade."

"Okay, your orders will be right up." She took their menus and left.

Kageyama leaned back on his chair, "You don't drink coffee?"

"No." Hinata scratched the back of his neck, "So, there was this one time my mom gave me some and I was literally bouncing off the walls. It doesn't really work with my system."

"That's true." Kageyama grinned. "You are incredibly hyperactive already."

Hinata kicked his shin under the table, "Oh, shut up."

"Ow. I'd punch you if we weren't in public. " Kageyama bent down to rub the spot. "You should have told me you don't drink coffee. I would have taken you somewhere else."

"I don't mind. There are other drinks on the menu." Hinata crossed his arms and gave Kageyama a curious look. "What's all this for, anyway? Are you just taking me along to places you've been wanting to go to but were too scared to go by yourself?"

"If that's all this was, I could just make Fumiko-obasan or my chauffeur accompany me." Kageyama tapped his finger on the table. "I just wanted us to take a break from all the research. I feel both of us were getting quite frustrated with the little we found."

"Your orders," the waitress interrupted, placing each of their items in front of them. "Enjoy."

Kageyama nodded as she turned to leave and took a spoonful of sugar from the ceramic jar in the center of the table, slowly mixing it into his cappuccino. He took a quick sip, his face overcast with strong displeasure, and then continued to add more sugar. Once he was satisfied with the unreasonable number of spoonfuls he had lumped into his coffee, he tasted it again and declared, "That's better."

"You are basically drinking pure sugar," mocked Hinata while sipping on his lemonade. "What's the point of drinking coffee if you don't like the taste?"

"I like the taste…" muttered Kageyama. "I just don't like how bitter it is."

Hinata chuckled. "Okay, sure." He plunged his fork into the fruit tart, cut off a big chunk, and joyfully munched on it. The kid always made everything he ate look particularly appetizing. And Kageyama couldn't deny the shiver that ran down his back with the way Hinata licked his spoon. "So, all that reading and we barely learned anything new."

Kageyama dipped his almond biscotti into his cappuccino, "Yeah, as I thought, there aren't any available records of cases similar to yours. But I've been reading the books the central library sent me on this ward and many of the neighboring wards' history around 1910, the year you were presumably separated from your family." He bit off the dipped piece of the biscotti and quickly chewed on it. "It was quite a messy year…"

"Really? How?"

"Well a few years before 1910 there was the war we won against Russia, and afterwards there were all those riots and that unsteady political climate. And 1910 was the start of us annexing Korea…"

Hinata chewed on his fork, "So you're saying either the war or some riot left me an orphan?"

"Maybe. Or—and look this is a stretch but it gives us more to work with—but maybe you were the child of the staff of some prestigious family?"

"And where the hell did you get this theory from?"

Kageyama paused to dip the remainder of his biscotti and inhaled it. "Well…" He took a sip of his cappuccino. "There was this really tragic event in 1910 in the Shinkawa ward were they murdered and set on fire the Akiyama household. The records said none of the noble family members survived."

"That's so sad." Hinata swallowed the last bite of his tart. "Did it say who killed them?"

"It didn't go into much detail, but supposedly it was some radical nationalist group. They all got caught and sentenced to death."

"And...you think I was the kid of a family that helped the Akiyama family?"

Kageyama nodded. "Fumiko-obasan's family has served my family for many years. I thought maybe you belonged to the family that served the Akiyamas. The records say nothing about what happened to the rest of the household. I'm sure some of them were also killed, but there had to be some servants who made it out alive."

"Still, I could be anyone. Why t _his_ family?"

Kageyama considered his coffee. "Well, they lived across the Sumida River."

"And?" Hinata asked. Of _course_ he could sense Kageyama knew more.

"And because my tattoo morphed into the character for 'aki' when I was reading the records on the Akiyama family murder."

"What?!" Hinata coughed and grabbed at his lemonade, sipping the last bit before croaking out, "For real?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure this is more than just a hunch. If you _were_ a servant child of the Akiyama family, it would explain why they found you by the river, and why you were injured."

"I'm sold." Hinata fiddled with his straw. "So what do we do now?"

"I need to talk to my parents. The head of the Akiyama household—Akiyama Haruto—was a viscount and also in the house of peers. And that means my father knew him."

"Whoa, that's crazy."

"Yeah, it is." Kageyama waved at the waitress for the bill. "I also have the town hall meeting tomorrow. I'll come by in the evening so we can talk about all this."

"Okay." Hinata beamed, then glanced down at his watch. "It's only four. What are we doing next?"

The waitress gave them their check and Kageyama stood up, leaving the bills on the table. "Next we're going to a tailor shop. My mom wants me to pick up a suit."

Hinata stood up and walked beside Kageyama. "You see, you _are_ taking me out on errands."

"No I'm not," Kageyama huffed. "When's your birthday again?"

Hinata frowned. "What's that have to do with any of this?"

"Just answer, you idiot."

Hinata pulled at his suspenders. "June."

"Perfect." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and quickened his pace. "The shop is two blocks from here."

"What do you mean, _perfect_?"

Kageyama just kept impatiently pulling Hinata towards the shop while racking his brains for a fairly smooth way to get him to try on new clothes. It was hard to concentrate, though. With every second that passed, Hinata's hand warmed up in his, and his own heart beat got just a little bit faster. And with his thoughts distracted, he wondered if his palms were sweaty, or if Hinata could feel his rapid heartbeat through their linked hands? Soon enough, they arrived at the door of the shop and Kageyama reluctantly dropped his hand. The bell overhead chimed their arrival, and they approached a middle-aged man in the corner.

"Hello, Sato-san." Kageyama extended his hand for a handshake.

Sato pushed up his glasses, a warm smile rounding his lips. "It's been a while, Kageyama-kun. Are you here to pick up the suit your mother ordered?"

"Yes. And something else."

"Something else?"

Kageyama pulled Hinata in front of him so Sato could get a good look, "Do you think you can help me pick out a new outfit for this guy from the pre-made pieces you have here?" Kageyama scrutinized Hinata's small frame. "Do you have things in his size?"

"Wait, what!" Hinata exclaimed as he whipped around to face Kageyama.

"Shut up. It's a birthday present."

"But—"

Kageyama covered Hinata's mouth. "Just. Take. It."

"Fine," Hinata mumbled through Kageyama's fingers and tugged his hand down. His cheeks were turning pink. "…Thank you. I'll accept it."

"Oho?" Sato chuckled. "It's rare of you to have a friend."

Hinata placed his hands at his hips. "Yeah, I'm his only one. Unsurprisingly."

Kageyama lightly shoved Hinata towards Sato. "Stop yapping so much and get yourself measured. Sato-san, you'll probably have to use the kid sizes."

Sato laughed. "I might have to. But I also think the styles we have in that section would suit his body a bit better." Sato pulled at the measuring tape that rested over his shoulder and started by measuring Hinata's shoulders. "What kind of clothes do you like …what's your name, boy?"

"It's Hinata Shouyou." He glanced at Kageyama, then around the store, and finally down at his own clothes. "I don't know if this stuff is gonna be my style. But Kageyama always looks really sharp and cool in his clothing…"

Kageyama bit back a small grin, his gaze moving with Sato's hands and taking in every inch. In moments like this he could unabashedly stare at the smaller boy, taking note of Hinata's slender neck, his toned shoulders and biceps, and that thin waist that would easily fit in Kageyama's embrace.

"Okay, all set." Sato patted Hinata's head. "Let's go look at the pieces and decide together. Right this way."

They walked to the back wall of the store, the section a few feet away from the dressing room. Everything was much smaller in size so it was pretty obvious it was for kids. Hinata crossed his arms and pouted, his facial expression an interesting mix of embarrassed and offended.

Sato chuckled with just one look at Hinata face. "Don't be too mad. The good news is that you only fit in the biggest youth sizes. I'm sure you'll outgrow it in no time."

"I hope," Hinata sighed.

"So," Sato clapped, "looking at the selection, what are we feeling?"

"I want to use a suspender…I like the look. Also, black slacks, 'cause I get dirty easily."

"So you are a kid," Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata glared. "Bakageyama."

"Suspenders and black slacks, huh." Sato examined the pants display "How about these?" He picked up black slacks with thin, light grey pinstripes. "They're black, but a little different from what you have already."

Hinata softly passed his hand over the fabric. "Yeah. These are nice."

"Good. And they go well with these black suspenders." Sato handed Hinata black leather suspenders with a silver plate across the front bands. "The leather is durable, and the silver detailing is quite fashionable right now."

"Whoa." Hinata beamed. "This is amazing."

"Hmm, what should we do about the shirt?" Sato glanced over at Kageyama. "Do you have any opinions?"

Kageyama took off his boater hat and scanned the wall, his eyes stopping at a light blue button up. "Is that one short-sleeved?"

Sato pulled out a shirt in Hinata's size. "Yes. And a beautiful color, too."

"Hinata once told me he really liked light blue," Kageyama said with a smirk, eyes locked with Hinata's.

"I do." Hinata's eyes glimmered. "I love it."

They continued staring at each other, a heated tension sparking between their eyes, until Sato stood in front of Hinata to hold the shirt against him. He yet again nodded in approval, "Yes, this is a great pick, Kageyama-kun. Should we get a tie for him?"

Kageyama shook his head. "I think a bowtie that matches his pants would look cute—I mean, good."

"Oh, great idea." Sato flashed a wide grin. "I see all of Fumiko-san's nagging has taught you something."

"Yeah, I've learned a lot."

Sato held up two black pinstripe bowties by Hinata's neck to compare. "That's wonderful. You should let her know that, you know. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear you say it."

"I will."

"Well, I think we're all done here." Sato ushered Hinata to the dressing room. "If you have any trouble, just let me know."

Hinata took the pile of clothing into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind him.

"Oh!" Sato snapped his fingers. "Hinata-kun, what's your shoe size? You can't wear those lace up boots with that outfit."

"I'm 25 centimeters," Hinata shouted between the hushed curses he let out under his breath.

"As expected, his feet are also small…" Sato bent down in front of the shoes display. "Oxfords would be the way to go. But what color?"

Kageyama ambled to him and leaned over. "The dark brown ones look nice. Give him those."

Sato slipped his hand through the curtain to pass Hinata the shoes and Kageyama sauntered over to the plushy seat in front of the dressing room. He plopped down and stuffed his hand in his pockets, twirling a few coins in his pocket to pass the time. It was a little while until Hinata emerged from the dressing room. And when he did, Kageyama felt his heart get just a bit more full. Like his vest was too tight.

The first thing those golden, wavering eyes did once in full view of Kageyama was search for a reaction. Kageyama wasn't sure what Hinata found displayed on his warmed face, whether it was the suffocating desire to hug him, or that inner voice that was screaming _you are so fucking cute_ , but whatever it was, it made Hinata's face burn a deep crimson. And he snapped his head down, looking at the floor to hide his face, but Sato didn't let him off easy.

"Aw, are you feeling embarrassed?" Sato teased as straightened Hinata's bowtie. "You look good. Hold your head high."

Kageyama cleared his throat and stood up, trying to think of ice cream, the Antarctic, ice baths—anything to get the heat to leave his face. He walked over to Hinata and pulled off his newspaper boy hat. "Here. It's better this way."

Hinata combed his fingers through his hat hair and let out a tiny laugh. "My hair probably looks horrible." He quieted down, biting his lip, lowering his gaze, and looking up at Kageyama through those thick eyelashes of his. "Help me fix it?"

 _Oh my fucking god. This kid was going to be the death of him._

Kageyama simply nodded. For one because his breath was trapped in his throat. And also because he was sure he'd say something extremely stupid the moment he opened his mouth. He gently ran his hands through Hinata's hair, trying to fluff up the top that was flat from the hat, and sweeping the sides away from Hinata's face.

"Do you want some hair grease?" Sato offered, extending a small tin to Kageyama. "His hair seems hard to budge."

"Thanks." Kageyama took some and warmed it up in his palms, repeating the motions he tried before. This time the hair listened. "There. Now you look less dumb."

"Even with the insult, I'm still thankful."

Sato strolled over to the bag on top of the register counter. "By the way, this is the suit your mom ordered. I'm assuming Hinata-kun will be wearing what he has on out of the store?"

Kageyama blushed. "Hinata, bring your stuff from the dressing room and we'll have Sato-san put it in a bag."

Hinata dropped his things into the bag Sato held out for him. "Isn't it a waste for me to keep these clothes on? "

"It's not." Kageyama grabbed the bag from the counter. "Our day's not over quite yet."

Hinata grinned. "Please tell me there is food involved. I'm starving."

"There is." Kageyama turned to Sato. "Please charge all of Hinata's things to my tab, not my parent's. I'll come pay off my tab some time next week." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure my mom will have ordered something else by then.."

Sato waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry too much about it. It was fun."

Hinata bowed at the entranceway. "Thanks for all your help Sato-san!"

Sato chuckled and patted Hinata's head. "You're adorable. Take care of Kageyama-kun for me, okay?"

Hinata nodded and followed Kageyama, who was already hurrying to their next destination.

Their hustle turned into a silent, comfortable ramble. They rounded a corner, and then another, wandering a dark alley until they were in front of a gaudy sign with 'Le Paradis' scrawled in neon yellow and pink lights. Kageyama led them down the concrete stairs right below the sign, and pushed open the heavy wood and steel-barred door. It opened to an expanse of more glowing lights, funky-colored booths, loud music, and countless dancing bodies. Kageyama reached behind him and grabbed Hinata's hand as he began to swivel through the crowd of people and toward the booths lining the wall on their right. As they worked their way to the back of the huge club, away from the bar and the main dance floor, the crowd of people thinned out considerably.

Kageyama let go of Hinata's hand and slid into a booth; Hinata followed suit. A waitress clad a short, baby-pink dress quickly danced to their table and handed them the menu. With a coy smile, and a wink towards Kageyama, she left them alone to decide what they wanted.

"You don't look like the type to like these places," Hinata teased while scanning the menu.

"I'm not, usually. One of the guys from my betting circle brought me here one time. I thought you'd like the vibe."

"I do." Hinata gave Kageyama an ear-to-ear grin. "I hope you are prepared to entertain me. I want to dance later on."

"I wouldn't have brought you here without factoring in that detail. I'm actually a decent dancer," Kageyama admitted with a smirk. "My parents have been making me take social dance lessons for two years now."

"No way! You're lying."

"Am not. I'll show you later."

Hinata chuckled. "Okay, I'm still hoping you look dumb."

"So", the waitress began, leaning in a bit to try to actually catch their orders through the musical din. "What do you boys want?"

"Could I get the mushroom gratin, Bolognese pasta, and chicken and rice set?" Kageyama flipped to the back of the menu. "And can you also bring a bottle of your fruitiest white wine?"

The waitress bit back a laugh. "How does Pinot Grigio sound?"

"That works."

Hinata cleared his throat. "Uh...can I get the house burger and fry set, as well as the Neapolitan pizza?"

"A _whole_ pizza?"

Hinata stacked his menu on top of Kageyama's. "Yeah."

"You boys got big appetites." The waitress smirked. "I like boys with appetites…your orders will be right up."

Once she was gone Hinata and Kageyama exchanged knowing looks and Hinata gave into laughter. "She was totally flirting with you, you know," Hinata huffed in between his snickering. "Though at the end I wasn't sure if I was included, too."

Kageyama covered his face with his hands. "She was judging me. I can't help that I don't like dry wines. Plus I thought you'd like the taste if it was fruiter."

"I actually like both," Hinata said, sticking his tongue out. "My dad has gotten all sorts of fancy wines from his customers. Sometimes I get to try them, too. They all taste pretty good to me."

"That's nice of him. Remind me to get him a bottle next time."

"You don't have to."

"But I want to."

"Okay…" Hinata paused, gnawing at his bottom lip, "Kageyama, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

Hinata leaned forward on the table and met Kageyama's eyes, "Is this a—" He cut himself off. " You know something, it's silly. Just forget it."

Kageyama stared down at the table and inhaled deeply, hurriedly huffing, "It's a date."

"Huh?" Hinata sat up straight. "Did you just say—

"Yeah, it's a freaking date!" Kageyama ran his hand through his hair aggressively. "Even though I acted like I never said anything this morning, I meant it. You have a problem with that?!"

"No…" Hinata's surprised expression melted into a tender one, his voice honey. "It's just, I'm a guy you know? Are you okay with it?"

"I'm a guy as well. Are _you_ okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am." Hinata nodded a bit too excitedly. "Since I like you."

"Then we're set, because I like you too," Kageyama mumbled, hand nervously covering his mouth as he looked off to the side.

"Here you go," the waitress chimed, setting Hinata's pizza down first, and then the rest of their food. She set the wine and long-stemmed glasses besides Kageyama. "Call me if you need anything. The name's Mie."

"So…" Hinata cooed, his golden eyes locked on Kageyama's face. "How long have you liked me?"

Kageyama filled a generous glass. "I'm not telling."

"Oh, come on you spoilsport." Hinata nibbled on a fry. "I'll tell you when I started liking _you_."

"As tempting as that sounds," Kageyama said, passing the glass to Hinata, "I bet you don't even remember."

"I do!" Hinata sipped some wine and set the glass down. "It was the day you defended me from your parents. I mean, I'm sure it started before then, but that day sealed the deal. I remember my heart was about to jump out of my mouth when you pulled me up those stairs. And not just because your parents were terrifying."

"So I beat you to it, then." Kageyama poured himself a glass and looked up at Hinata. "For me it probably was since the moment that bolt ran down my spine the day I met you. Though I found you, and still find you, highly irritating."

Hinata pouted and reached for a slice of pizza. "Are you sure you like me? It sounds like I just get on your nerves."

"You do, immensely so." Kageyama scooped up a big spoon of gratin and mumbled, "But you're cuter than you are annoying."

Hinata's lips pulled into a silly smile. "You find me cute?"

"I never said that," Kageyama denied around a mouthful of gratin. "Now shut up and eat, the food will get cold."

"You will never hear the end of it," Hinata said proudly, and began to cheerfully work through his pizza.

They mostly ate in silence, sharing glances that lasted a few seconds too long, and yelling out a complaint or two when one stole food from the other's plate. Though they were drinking the wine with food, the pace in which they were downing it had them pretty tipsy by they had finished both the bottle and their food. It was a good feeling—a buzz of happiness and jitter that made them feel a little less self-conscious. And so when Hinata licked the last drop of wine from his lips, hopped to his feet, and offered his hand, Kageyama's usual inhibitions fell away. There was only the excitement of being close to the guy he liked.

Hinata led them only a few feet away from their booth, into the dim, crowded corner of the dance floor. He had a giddy smile on his face and his cheeks and ears were an endearing red. Kageyama was sure his own face wasn't faring much better, and he was grinning, since the alcohol had loosened his usual scowl. Kageyama positioned himself left of Hinata, offset their feet, and gently snaked his right hand around Hinata's back so it rested below his left shoulder blade. He once again thought of Hinata's tattoo, now hidden under his new shirt, but pushed the thought away. Their height difference made it hard for Kageyama to do the perfect hold he was taught in his dance classes. He clasped his left hand with Hinata's right hand and tried to straighten his back, arms parallel to the floor, connecting at the diaphragm, but Hinata began complaining.

"That hurts, dummy!" He leaned his hand and forearm on top of the hand Kageyama had snaked around him and pushed it down. "I know you're used to the fancy ballroom hold or whatever, but I'm too short for this. And you're too stiff!"

"Okay, okay." Kageyama dropped his shoulders and arms a few inches to where Hinata wasn't overextending anymore. "I'll relax a bit. But the only way I really know how to dance is in proper form. I don't think I'm suited for this environment."

"Don't worry, we'll work together. I learned all my dancing from an auntie a few houses away from mine who is really into this kind of scene." The band started playing 'Tres Mourtade' and Hinata's head snapped up, his eyes glimmering, "You know the cakewalk, right? Auntie loves dancing it to this song!"

"I do."

Kageyama stepped forward with his left foot and Hinata stepped backward with his right as they walked in time with the music. The band's version of this song was up-tempo so the two of them glided around the dance floor with playfulness and energy to their step. Hinata in particular loved to exaggerate his movements and he would sway their arms a little too much. Kageyama didn't mind, and would play along by giving him a surprise dip or spin when he had the chance. The band sped things up even more and they both went on the balls of their feet so they could hop and trot with the faster beats. Hinata couldn't stop giggling, especially when Kageyama added a sneaky hesitation—Hinata would bump his forehead against his dance partner's chest. At one point Hinata became emboldened to shake the standard hold and dance adjacent to Kageyama, his back flush against Kageyama's chest, Kageyama's right hand wrapped around his waist for support. Though Hinata only stayed in that position for a few counts, he was able to try a few silly kick-ups.

By the end of the song they were sweaty and gasping for air, but glowing with elation. The band seemed to hear the crowd's call for mercy and starting playing 'Royal Garden Blues', an upbeat but easygoing foxtrot. The two of them returned to their standard handhold, but this time Kageyama lowered his hand to the small of Hinata's back and they stood close enough that Hinata could rest his head on Kageyama's chest. It was a pleasant and romantic vibe, especially since Hinata had sobered up enough to stop his constant giggling. And sometimes Kageyama would press his fingers further into Hinata's back and bend down to place his lips by Hinata's ear, causing the tension between them to spark.

With each dance, that initial silliness they had faded and in its place crept a sort of sensuality—holds that were a bit too tight and hands that lingered. With every dip, Hinata looked up at Kageyama with eyes half-lidded, gaze tracing the outline of Kageyama's face, and Kageyama could feel his stomach tighten. He could vividly feel the way Hinata's fingers pressed against the back of his neck even after they had moved elsewhere, as if they seared their print there. Those small hands left trails of desire across his body.

"Hey," Hinata whispered into Kageyama's ear as they finished a maxixe dance. "I think I've had enough. Let's get out of here."

"Okay."

Kageyama kept a grasp on Hinata's hand and they returned to the table. Hinata picked up their bags, Kageyama left more than enough on the table to cover the bill, and they made their way out of the club hand-in-hand. The late spring night air was perfectly warm, with a cool breeze passing by occasionally. And the sky was a clear, dark navy blue. It was around 10pm, and though the streets were just ghosts of their lively, daytime selves, there were still quite a few people outside. A few strides away from the entrance to the club, and while still within the shadows of the dark alley, Kageyama stopped walking.

He cleared his throat. "I want to kiss you."

Hinata laughed softly. "I'd like that."

"Is it okay to do it right now?"

Hinata nodded and pulled Kageyama to the wall, his own back against it. "Here, hide my face. Don't want anymore rumors of the noble guess-maker going around, do we?"

Kageyama rested his left forearm on the wall by Hinata's head and leaned closer, his leg slotting in between Hinata's. "Not that I'd care."

Hinata smirked, setting his bag on the floor and then looping both hands around Kageyama's waist. "But your parents would."

"Yeah," Kageyama mumbled distractedly as his right hand cupped Hinata's face and his thumb gently ran over those soft lips. "They'd be furious."

"You're taking forever," Hinata whined, his gaze shifting between Kageyama's lips and his eyes.

"So impatient," Kageyama whispered as he dipped down, quickly licking his lips before he pressed them against Hinata's. His lips were soft and plump, perfectly snug in between Kageyama's own. After a few still seconds Kageyama pulled away—but Hinata craned his neck so their lips met again. This time it was more forceful; their lips glided against each other as they open and closed their mouths, their heads tilting in rhythm. Hinata ran his hands up Kageyama's back, pulling him even closer, and Kageyama shifted his hand to the back of Hinata's neck, caressing the skin he could reach. They separated momentarily, hot breath mingling, half-lidded eyes devouring the others' disheveled state. Hinata dropped his hands from Kageyama's back and snaked them to the inside of Kageyama's arms, hooping them around his neck. He pulled him down again, needy, their lips smashing together a bit too roughly. Neither of them seemed to mind in their haze, and without even a wince, their lips began a renewed attempt at ravishing each other.

Kageyama traced Hinata's lips with his tongue and slowly slipped it inside once Hinata's warm mouth welcomed him. Their tongues rubbed against each other, and flicked and swirled, curiously exploring their wetness. Hinata buried his hands into Kageyama's hair and curved his back to try to get his hips closer to Kageyama's, but their height difference made things a bit difficult. Kageyama noticed his attempts and broke off their kiss to wrap his right arm around Hinata's thin waist and lifted him up to eye level. Hinata took the chance to wrap his legs around Kageyama's hips, a tiny moan escaping him with the newly introduced friction between their groins.

Kageyama shuddered and then groaned, his lips grazing Hinata's ear. "Those sounds are going to kill me."

"Sorry," Hinata whispered, voice thick. "I can't help it."

Kageyama sighed, trailing his lips down to Hinata's neck and placing a kiss there. "We should stop. It's getting late and this is getting out of hand."

"Come on...just a bit more," Hinata cooed with his mouth parted and eyes glazed over.

Kageyama placed a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips and then kissed him deeply once more, tongue eager to find its way into Hinata's mouth. He squeezed Hinata's waist closer to him, bucked his hips lightly, and inhaled the sweet, breathy moan that escaped Hinata's mouth. Things were getting dangerous; he really needed to control himself. Kageyama slipped his tongue out of Hinata's mouth, pressed their lips together a final time, and lowered him down so he could stand on his own again.

Hinata's knees gave out momentarily. Kageyama caught him by the arm. "Be careful, dumbass."

Hinata chuckled, "I didn't know your knees could actually go weak from kissing. Props to you, Kageyama."

"Are you okay?" Kageyama caressed Hinata's flushed cheeks with his thumb. "You think you can walk now?"

"Yeah." Hinata walked a few steps and turned to Kageyama with a grin. "See, I'm fine."

Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Come on, let's walk back to meet with my chauffeur. We're late."

Hinata looked down at his watch. "Wow, we were making out for quite a while."

"We were."

"Hey, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Huh?" Kageyama choked. "Wait, why? For what?"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Get your mind out of the gutter. I don't mean anything weird by it, Bakageyama." He squeezed Kageyama's hand. "I just don't really want to be apart from you right now."

"Ugh…okay," Kageyama relented with a sigh. His endurance was at an all time low, but he'd have to forge on."My parents should be asleep right now, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome! This is my first sleepover."

"You sound like a kid. Don't forget to call your parents the moment you get to my room, they must be worried."

Hinata lightly bumped Kageyama with his hip. "Yeah, I will."

The ride back to the manor was quiet. A wave of exhaustion hit both of them and they napped soundly—Hinata's head on Kageyama's shoulder and Kageyama's on top of Hinata's, hands still intertwined. The chauffeur softly announced their arrival, walking over the side of the car to shake his young master awake. It took a bit of effort, but they eventually stumbled out of the car and into the mansion, Kageyama shaking off enough sleep to have a hushed exchange with Fumiko and sneakily guide the languid Hinata to his room.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Kageyama patted Hinata's cheek to make him a bit more attentive. "Use the phone by my bed to call your parents. I'll go see if I have any pajamas that might fit you."

Hinata nodded, reluctantly letting go of Kageyama's hand, and waddled to the phone. He sat down on the edge of the bed to slip off his dress shoes while waiting for one of his parents to pick up the phone. His mother was the first to pick up and Hinata counted his blessings; she was much easier to apologize to than his father. "Hey, Mom…yeah sorry, I didn't expect to be out so late. Kageyama is letting me sleep over…it's fine. He said it was fine...I know. Yeah, I won't cause him trouble. I'll see you guys tomorrow…good night."

Kageyama placed a red satin pajama shirt next to Hinata. "Were they mad?"

"No, just worried that I was causing you trouble. Like always." Hinata picked up the shirt and held it out in front of him. "This is huge. And where are the pants?"

"Just wear that, it'll go up to your knees. My pants are too big for you."

Hinata smirked, slid his suspenders off his shoulders, and started to unbutton his shirt. "I bet you just wanted to see me in your shirt."

Kageyama turned his back to Hinata to give him some privacy. "As if. You'd probably look like a child in my clothes…."

"You can turn around now, dummy." Hinata giggled. "How do I look?"

Hinata stood up and gave a quick twirl. The long sleeved satin shirt smoothed over him like dress and even when he rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, his frame was still a bit lost in it.

Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest, pressed a fist to his lips, and mumbled, "Freaking adorable." He scrunched his face and turned to his closet. "I'm going to change now."

Hinata threw himself on the bed with a blissful sigh. "Kageyama, are we going out now?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to." Kageyama returned to the side of the bed, now fully clothed in matching deep blue pajamas. "We should get ready for bed. I have spare toothbrushes, you can use one."

"Hmm. Okay." Hinata lifted his arm. "Help me up."

Kageyama pulled Hinata up to his feet, "Was that an okay to the going out thing? Or just to getting ready for bed?"

Hinata hopped on ahead to the bathroom. "The 'hmm' was for your answer to my question and the 'okay' was to the brushing our teeth."

"Haah?" Kageyama followed after Hinata, closing the door of the bathroom behind him so that their voices didn't carry. "What do you mean by that?'

"Where are the spare toothbrushes?" Hinata opened the cabinet below the sink and found a silver box with a few polished wood toothbrushes. He picked one up and examined it. "These are much nicer than the ones we have at home. And…" He then met Kageyama's eyes with a teasing smile. "What I meant by that is you still haven't actually asked me out."

"I did…kind of." Kageyama opened the cabinet above the sink and took out his toothbrush and toothpaste. "Do I even have to? We both know we like each other."

"So?" Hinata nabbed the toothpaste from Kageyama's hand and put some on his toothbrush, "I want you to do it anyhow. How do you know I actually want to date you?"

Kageyama scoffed. "It's obvious." He took the toothpaste back from Hinata and sulkily started to brush his teeth, his eyebrows furrowed.

Hinata smirked and also began to brush his teeth, occasionally making eye contact with Kageyama through the cabinet mirror. Kageyama knew Hinata was just waiting for him to give in. And well, it wouldn't be the end of the world if he just did as he wanted and asked him out. But Kageyama had a feeling Hinata was trying to test how wrapped around his little finger Kageyama actually was, and it was much too early to let him know that Kageyama was _completely_ whipped. After they finished brushing their teeth, they took turns washing their faces and wordlessly returned to the room. Kageyama turned on the night lamp on either side of their beds and shut off the overhead light. Hinata climbed into the right side of the bed and lay with his back facing the center of the bed, face scrunched up and pouty.

Kageyama sighed as he slid under the covers and lay on his side, facing Hinata's back, "Do you really want me to ask you out that bad?"

"Would it kill you to?" Hinata bit back.

"Hey, Hinata. Face me," Kageyama whispered, moving his body much closer to Hinata's.

Hinata turned his body and locked eyes with Kageyama, "What."

Kageyama grabbed both of Hinata's hand and cocooned them in his own. "Do you want to go out with me?"

Hinata's eyes crinkled with joy. "Of course I do."

"Good." Kageyama placed tiny pecks on Hinata's hands. "Hey, can you show me your mood circle? I want to see what color it is now."

"No way," Hinata pulled his left shoulder away. "I bet it's an embarrassing color."

"Show me." Kageyama let go of Hinata's hands so he could pull up the sleeve of Hinata's left arm, but Hinata grabbed the affronting hand and held it in his own.

"I'm not letting you, stupid. You wouldn't even understand what the color means."

Kageyama grinned, intertwining their fingers in each hand and climbing on top of Hinata to pin him down. "I think I have a good guess."

"Get off of me you oaf." Hinata spat with flushed cheeks. "You're not fair."

Kageyama shrugged and pressed Hinata arms above his head, holding both of them at the wrist with his left hand while he pulled down Hinata's sleeve with his right. The tattoo was filled with vibrant purple and small swirls of a deep red. "What does purple mean? Also a bit of red is seeping in."

Hinata bit his bottom lip and mumbled, "Purple means romance, because as you can guess it, I am totally in love with you. And red means you pinning me down is starting to _get_ to me."

"Oh." Kageyama ducked down, lips just a few millimeters away from Hinata's. "Get to you how?"

Hinata glared, eyes shifting between Kageyama's lips and his eyes, "You know how. Stop teasing me if you're not planning on doing anything."

"I might have said I wasn't going to jump you…but I changed my mind."

Kageyama slid his tongue into Hinata's mouth and took his lips with an ardent fever. Hinata welcomed him with the same level of desire, his head craning up to press against Kageyama's lips and get their tongues that much closer. It was desperate and sloppy—tongues swirling around each other, dipping in and out, flickering against roofs of mouths, running across lips, breathing heavy. Kageyama let go of Hinata's hands so he could unbutton his pajama shirt, tongue following behind the wake of his fingers, trailing from Hinata's neck to his collarbone. Hinata trembled with Kageyama's every motion and closed his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure, hands diving into Kageyama's hair.

"Mm, there," Hinata whispered when Kageyama's tongue flicked his nipple.

"Here?" Kageyama took a bud in his mouth and sucked it, drawing tiny whimpers and gasps from Hinata. He rolled each of them in his fingers and moved his attention back up to Hinata's neck—he wanted to mark that tender skin. He planted soft kisses in the crook of Hinata's neck and then pressed open lips to it, sucking the skin between his lips with determination. Hinata squirmed and moaned and absentmindedly tugged at Kageyama's hair to keep him close. Kageyama stopped once the hickey was visible enough, a deep burgundy, and propped himself up on his forearm, eyes admiring Hinata's dazed and wanton expression.

"Did that feel good?" He brushed Hinata's fringe away from his sweaty forehead.

Hinata nodded, glossy eyes meeting Kageyama's. "I think I need to get out of this underwear."

"Me too," Kageyama admitted. He slid his underwear and pants down to his mid-thigh while Hinata shimmied out of his own completely. Kageyama then slotted himself in between Hinata legs, lowering down to his forearms so that their dicks were flush against each other.

Hinata hummed. "It feels weird." He wrapped his legs around the back of Kageyama's thighs to keep him close.

Kageyama slowly rocked his hips forward and placed his lips on Hinata's ear, murmuring, "Good weird?"

"Yeah," Hinata gasped and pressed his fingers into Kageyama's back. Kageyama slowly bucked again, letting out a low groan into Hinata's ear, and Hinata buried his face into Kageyama's shoulder to muffle his own. Hinata sunk his teeth into the skin and shut his eyes tightly as Kageyama picked up the pace—he even found his hips moving on their own, rocking against Kageyama's with a frantic need. And though the precum leaking out of both of them was dripping onto Hinata's stomach and a fire was building up at the pit of their stomachs, it still wasn't enough.

"Hinata, " Kageyama huffed, grabbing Hinata's hand from behind him and guiding it to wrap around their dicks. "If you hold them with both hands, it'll probably feel even better."

"Like this?" Hinata muttered, breath hitching when Kageyama thrust into his grip, "A-Ah! Mngh…that feels good."

Kageyama grunted in agreement, picking up the pace and lifting his head from Hinata's neck to get a better look at his expression. Hinata's face was flushed and sweaty, his eyes swam in an unfocused haze, and out of his parted lips leaked sweet whimpers and moans. Kageyama kept staring until Hinata's eyes found his and stared back, a lazy smile forming on his saliva-glossed lips. Hinata reached up and pressed his index finger to the furrow between Kageyama's eyebrows and then wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck, pulling him in for a messy kiss. And they stayed like this—hugging tight, every inch of skin rubbing, exchanging wet kisses and pecks between their panting, and climaxing one after the other with strained voices. Together they rode the after-wave and pressed even closer until their bodies settled.

Kageyama pushed himself off of Hinata and landed on the bed besides him. "…I'm exhausted."

Hinata chuckled weakly. "Yeah, so am I. But that was great."

Kageyama reached into the drawer of his nightstand for a handkerchief, propped himself up on one elbow, and tenderly cleaned the mess on Hinata's stomach. "It was my first time doing something like that…the guys at my horse race betting circle have taken me to whore houses and things like that, but I was never interested. Well, until now."

Hinata turned to his side, face still dewy in after-glow, and eyes soft. "You're also the first for me, not only with things like this, but also just romantic attraction. I've never had a crush on anyone before you came along."

"I'm sure it's fate," Kageyama mumbled and bent down to land a quick kiss on Hinata's forehead. "Let's go to sleep, I have an early morning tomorrow. Turn off that lamp."

"Okay." Hinata crawled to the edge of his side of bed and turned off the night lamp. Kageyama cleaned himself off, bunching the handkerchief into a ball to set it on the nightstand, and also turned off the night lamp on his side. The two of them then shuffled back to the center of the bed, Kageyama pulling his pants up before lying on his back, arm opened up towards Hinata to show him he should cuddle up close to him. Hinata beamed and laid his head on Kageyama's chest, his body flush against Kageyama's side with a hand sitting on his chest and a leg hiked up on his thigh. Kageyama cradled Hinata's head and leaned his own closer to it, the now audible rhythm of each other's soft breathing slowly lulling them to sleep.

* * *

When morning arrived, the two of them were so soundly knocked out that Fumiko had to barge into Kageyama's room and shake him awake. She laughed as he untangled himself from Hinata, obviously displeased, and remarked that it had been a while since she last had to wake him up like this. Kageyama looked down and was immensely relieved that Hinata's half-naked body was still buried deep under the covers. He thanked Fumiko, letting her know he would be joining his parents for breakfast, and asked her to secretly bring a tray up to Hinata for when he woke. Fumiko dismissed herself and Kageyama slid out of bed to get ready for the day.

Once he was dressed in a matching navy blue vest and slack set, he left a note instructing Hinata to stay in his room until after his parents were gone. He rarely joined his parents for breakfast, because who would want to deal with a barrage of complaints at eight in the morning?

"This is surprising," Kageyama's mother said as she unfolded a handkerchief on her lap. "Good morning, Tobio."

Kageyama returned the same, "Good morning, mother, father." He took a sip from his orange juice and exhaled. "Let me be direct. I need to ask you a few questions about someone called Akiyama Haruto."

His father's eyes widened. "Akiyama Haruto. I haven't heard that name in quite a while."

"I read that he and his family were murdered ten years ago." Kageyama cut a piece of his smoked salmon, grateful that at least today's breakfast was Japanese-style. "Was he a friend?"

"He and his wife, Yuuko, were dear friends of ours," his father said, voice somewhat strained. It was a small thing, but Kageyama couldn't recall the last time his father's voice had revealed such emotion. "Haruto was a noble and kind viscount. He was in the house of peers. We became fast friends because of our love of horses and western cars."

Kageyama swallowed what he was chewing before pressing on. "Why were they murdered?"

"It's hard to explain…" His father shook his head. "Why are you so curious, anyhow?"

"I'm looking into something related to the Akiyama clan's murder. If I get anything out of this investigation I'll explain everything to you, but for now just answer my question."

His father narrowed his eyes, hesitating for a moment, but relented with a shaky sigh. " If I had to guess the root cause of the murder, I'd say it would be because Haruto was half-foreign. His father was a noble who freed a foreign prostitute and married her, so the more close-minded people around Haruto shamed him for his ginger hair color and foreign blood. His and his family's consistent anti-war stance, including his stance against the Russo-Japanese war and the annexing of Korea, caused a lot of people around him to start calling him unpatriotic. And in the end, the Akiyama clan was murdered by a small group of extreme nationalist radicals that blamed his siding with the 'others' to the 'dirty blood' he had in him."

"They murdered them because of that?" Kageyama grew quiet and mulled over all the information his father had just given him. Suddenly, his eyes lit up when he remembered something of particular interest, "Ginger hair," he muttered to himself.

His father stared at him, bewildered. "Yes. A light ginger. It was a spectacularly orange color. Actually… " Kageyama's father met Kageyama's eyes, "That little friend of yours has a hair color that is quite similar to Haruto's. Does he also have foreign blood in him?"

 _Holy fucking hell. There was no way…_

Kageyama leaned forward. "Father, the records say that none of the noble family survived. Is that true?"

"Yes, it must be. It was hard to be a hundred percent certain—the murderers set the Akiyama house on fire and the bodies were badly burned. But the police seemed to be sure that Haruto, his parents, his wife, and their twin children were dead."

"Twins?"

"A gorgeous orange-haired little boy and girl just about your age," his mother sighed. "Both of them were zumis just like you. You'd had some play dates...but you were quite young. That was so long ago you probably don't remember."

"Orange-haired twins..." Kageyama bit his lip. "I have a meeting with the town hall in half an hour. I need to head out." He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast, much to his parents' dismay. "Father, mother, thank you for the information. Have a good day."

Kageyama's stomach was in knots. He was just a hair away from figuring out Hinata's origins. And if he could crack that, he may find a clue to stopping Hinata's _grim reaper_ tattoo. He got into the car and leaned back against the seat, closing his eyes to focus on reviewing all the information he currently had. He didn't want to jump the gun, but the possibility of Hinata being Akiyama Haruto's son was high. Hinata couldn't remember his childhood, which could obviously be connected to the trauma. The Sumida River was between this ward and the Shinkawa ward; perhaps the river was meant to separate him from those who wanted to harm him. But if the Hinatas found him severely wounded, there was probably no way a little 9-year-old boy could travel that far by himself.

So who brought him over?

"We're here," announced the chauffeur, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts. Kageyama stepped out of the car and thanked his chauffeur before marching into the town hall. The receptionist greeted him with a warm smile and asked him to wait for his guide. They guide walked him to the ward registry books—a small, brightly lit storage room with a table and two chairs. He was told he was only allowed thirty minutes with the book and that he should treat it with care.

Kageyama nodded and went straight for the 'H' section of the shelves. The point of the ward registry book was to keep track of family homes, and their duration at a particular address. Kageyama wasn't sure why his tattoo had led him here, but he held his breath as he flipped to the Hinata family page.

There was only one Hinata family in their ward. The page provided the names of all the family members living in the household, their current address, and the year they requested and paid for ownership of the house. Kageyama gasped a little; he couldn't help it. The three members of the Hinata family were registered under that address only ten years ago. There were no previous addresses listed, or even a reference page for the members that lived under their own family in another address. Such a thing only occurred when all the family members had moved over from another ward. And since Hinata's father listed both his wife and Hinata on the day he requested ownership…

That meant his parents were lying to him about finding him on their way to a friend's house.

The blacksmith and his wife were hiding something.

Kageyama returned the book to its place on the shelf, thanked his guide, and raced to his car. He instructed his chauffeur to go to Hinata's house, a humble structure connected to the blacksmith's workshop. The store opened later than usual on Sundays; the blacksmith should have still been at home with his wife. And Hinata would either still be buried under the covers or eating breakfast back at his manor. Kageyama saw his window; he had to speak to the blacksmith and his wife in private.

Kageyama took a deep breath as he knocked on the door of Hinata's house. A short, chestnut-haired woman opened the door and it hit Kageyama that he had never actually _met_ the blacksmith's wife. He cleared his throat. "Um, hello. I'm Kageyama, Hinata's friend. I was wondering if I could speak with you and your husband?"

"Oh, Kageyama-kun! Shouyou has told me so much about you." She took his arm and guided him inside. "It's nice to finally meet you. And where's my little rascal?"

Kageyama bowed his head at the blacksmith who was sitting on the couch. "Hello." He returned his gaze to blacksmith's wife, "Hinata's still at my manor. I had business to attend to early this morning and came directly from that meeting. May I speak with you two?"

The blacksmith's wife nodded and sat down next to her husband, pointing to the smaller couch adjacent to theirs. "Go ahead, sit. What is it?"

The blacksmith straightened his posture and sighed. "Did Shouyou do something?"

Kageyama shook his head. "No. This is a difficult topic, but let me be direct. Hinata told me that you guys found him injured near the Sumida River ten years ago. And that he can't remember anything from his childhood. He wanted to find out more about his past, especially if it could explain why he has two tattoos. So I offered to help."

The blacksmith's eyes narrowed. "And have you found anything?"

"Does Akiyama Haruto ring a bell?"

The blacksmith's wife's pleasant expression fell away completely, and she reached for her husband's hand. "How much do you know?"

"I know about the Akiyama family murder. I'm positive you're lying about having found Hinata by the river. And I'm getting a very strong hunch that Hinata is Haruto's son."

"And if that's true, what are you planning to do with the information we give you?" spat the blacksmith.

"I just want to help him. That tattoo of his shows that he might have very little time left to live, but if we know more about his past, we can possibly change that!" Kageyama balled his hands into fists. "You need to tell him what really happened."

"No." The blacksmith stood up and glared at Kageyama. "He'd be happier not knowing! Besides, the pieces of that disappear erratically. He could still live for many years and I'd rather him be happy during that time!"

Kageyama faced the blacksmith head on, completely livid. "You can't just decide that for him! He deserves to know the truth. You need to tell him that he's Akiyama Haruto's son!"

Hinata looked from the blacksmith to Kageyama, eyes wide.

The blacksmith's wife stood up, forcing a warm expression. "Shouyou…where did you come from?"

"I entered through the workshop. I left some work in there yesterday morning." Hinata walked behind the couch the blacksmith was previously sitting on, further into the living room. He narrowed his eyes, fingers digging into the couch. "Now tell me what you guys were arguing about. Kageyama, what do you mean I am Akiyama Haruto's son?"

Kageyama diverted his eyes to the blacksmith. "It's not my place to tell you."

Hinata turned to his father. "Dad, tell me. Did you know about my past all this time?"

The blacksmith nodded and took his wife's hand with a heavy sigh. "We did. We just thought you'd be happier not knowing what happened."

Hinata's arms crossed, shoulders slumped. "I've always wanted to know. Wasn't it obvious how much it affected me that I couldn't remember who I was?"

"We're sorry," said his father.

Hinata shrunk in on himself even further. "Please, just tell me everything."

The blacksmith began. "Maybe you can't imagine me this way now, but ten years ago, I was the family doctor for the Akiyama family. Your mother was the head seamstress. We lived in a small cottage near the servant's quarters. One night, around two in the morning, we smelled the smoke coming from the main house. We sensed something was wrong, but...by the time we got there, your parents and most of the main staff were already...it was too late. We went out in search of you and your sister…" The blacksmith squeezed his wife's hand and looked down at the floor. "And we found you and Natsu buried under a burning wooden beam from the ceiling. Natsu was crushed aside from her left hand, but you were still breathing. Faintly. Your left hand holding Natsu's right. Your hand had been completely ruined, you were bleeding everywhere…"

The blacksmith paused, overcome with emotion, but when he looked at his wife, he found the strength to continue. "We took you both back to our cottage so I could perform a crude operation. I replaced your left arm with Natsu's. We buried your sister in our backyard with a makeshift tombstone and offered her prayers, but we couldn't stay long. We were scared the murderers would return if they found out you were alive. And I thought there was no way the operation had saved you. You were on the brink of death for days, and we had very little hope you'd survive. But you did, and the arm healed like it was your own. We were sure it had something to do with the magical properties of your sister's tattoo."

Hinata stared at them blankly, tears now rolling down his face as he gripped his left shoulder.

"…I had a twin sister?" His lips quivered but he continued, voice cracking with anger. "I had a family? And a sister! A sister whose arm I stole."

The blacksmith's wife walked over to Hinata, hands extended. "We're so sorry. But we thought it'd only cause you pain."

Hinata slapped her hand away. "You thought wrong! You had no right to hide this from me for this long." Hinata cradled his left arm again and looked up as if realizing something. "If it weren't for my sister's tattoo I would be dead right now. It's the only thing that has protected me from my _grim reaper_. I stole her life away from her."

"She was already dead!" The blacksmith snapped, eyes welling up with tears. "Shouyou…she was _dead_."

"Then I should have been too!" Hinata sobbed, body shaking violently and hands covering his face. "I-I've always felt like something was off. I thought that it was just because I had no memories. I thought that I felt lonely because there was a missing part of me. But that wasn't it. It now makes sense. I'm living a life that isn't my own. I shouldn't be alive."

"Don't say that, " Kageyama whispered, eyes meeting Hinata's hollow ones. "Don't tell me you actually think that."

Hinata's eyebrows furrowed with a indescribable mix of tenderness and pain, and his lips curled into a tiny, forced smile. "I'm sorry, Kageyama." He then walked out of the living room, right hand holding onto the nearest wall for balance, and slammed the door of his bedroom behind him.

Kageyama roughly ran his hand through his hair and turned to the blacksmith and his sobbing wife. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

The blacksmith shook his head. "No, he would have found out one way or another. The fact that he hasn't remembered anything so far is probably because he never had the need to try to. This is probably for the better."

"I'm going to go talk to him before I go. Though I know he won't open the door for me."

"Sure. Please."

Kageyama walked up to the second floor. He knocked on Hinata's door, and as expected, got no response. Resting his forehead on the door, he said, "I'm sorry you're going through this. I know it's hard to swallow and that you are hurting _a lot_ right now. But please, don't forget how much the blacksmith and his wife love you. And how much I care for you, dummy."

There was no response, but then again, Kageyama had not expected one.

" I'll be back to visit tomorrow," he said. "See you."

And he returned every day, but that door would never open for him.

The blacksmith's wife told him that Hinata would sometimes leave his room to bathe or use the bathroom, or eat a bit of the food that they'd set out for him. But he was unresponsive, as if lost completely in his thoughts, seeming more like a ghost every day. No matter at what time Kageyama would visit, he could never catch Hinata to talk to face to face. If he was in the bathroom, he would stay in there until Kageyama left. If he was in his own room, he wouldn't open the door no matter what Kageyama said.

This went on for more than two weeks. Kageyama told himself to be patient, that with time, Hinata would move past his grief and open up again. He urged himself to be understanding, and caring, and to let Hinata have his space. He thought about Hinata's past, his tattoos, and what he could do to help him. But there was a strange fear stabbing at his chest, and an ache coming from his tattoo that only grew by the day. He tried to ignore it, telling himself that it was only in his head, but it grew so painful he no longer had the strength to hold anything heavy with his left hand. His worried parents called the family doctor, but of course the man could find nothing wrong. Kageyama didn't expect him to: it wasn't pain that stemmed from the realm of logic. It was his tattoo was trying to tell him something.

And on the 19th night since he last saw Hinata, when his tattoo finally morphed into two circles, one with eight hollowed segments and the other just a black outline of a circle, Kageyama knew exactly why he was in so much pain. _Hinata was dying._

Kageyama didn't even bother changing clothes. He rushed down the stairs, past his baffled parents, and out the door, ordering his chauffeur to drive to Hinata's house as fast as possible. Once there, he jumped out of the car and frantically knocked on the front door. The blacksmith's wife opened the door; eyes bloodshot from crying, and pulled Kageyama inside.

"We just called you. Your parents said you ran out of the mansion? I only just saw it when he finished his bath, but he's down to half a segment." The blacksmith's wife pressed her fingers into Kageyama's arm. "I-I hadn't noticed. And not only that, his other tattoo is losing color."

Kageyama took her hands in his. "I know." He showed both her and the blacksmith, now shuffling into the room, his tattoo. "My tattoo shows me vague premonitions. Just half an hour ago it showed me both of Hinata's tattoos completely hollowed. If we don't do anything, Hinata is going to die."

The blacksmith's wife turned to her husband's chest, shaking with sobs.

The blacksmith embraced her and looked to Kageyama with heavy eyes. "He won't listen to us. We've tried everything but maybe he'll finally listen to you."

Kageyama swallowed. "I hope so."

Kageyama led them upstairs to Hinata's room and once again pressed his forehead to the door, now speaking without a care for his volume or for the presence of the blacksmith and his wife. "Hinata, _please_ , open up the door. You're dying! Have you noticed you're down to half a segment? Or that your mood circle is losing color? Idiot, are you really okay with that? Even though your parents are sick with worry. Even though I'm dying to see you!" Kageyama pounded at the door. "Hinata, listen. Listen to me! I have this theory. I think you can choose your own path. Your mood circle is fading because you're rejecting the life your sister gave you. But if you pick to accept it and live to the fullest, you won't die when the last slice of your grim reaper tattoo disappears."

Kageyama pounded on the door again, voice pleading, "Please pick life. Pick living with parents that are alive and love you so fucking much. Please, pick _me._ I love you. I don't care what my parents, your parents, or this stupid town says. I need you here, alive, healthy, and smiling."

The door creaked opened and out peeked a pale, trembling Hinata. "…Kageyama?"

Kageyama rushed forward, pulling Hinata into an embrace, "Hinata…you finally opened." Kageyama looked back to urge the blacksmith and his wife to come in, but they shook their heads, gratitude in their expressions, and quietly made their way down the stairs.

Kageyama returned his attention to Hinata, who was warming up slightly, face nuzzling into his neck, chest heaving. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck and gripped at the back of his shirt desperately. "Kageyama." He said Kageyama's name over and over again, until they were mere sobs. Tears seeped into Kageyama's shoulder as he let himself breakdown and dissolve in Kageyama's arms. Kageyama scooped him up with care and carried him over to the bed. He pulled Hinata's arms off of his neck, placed him on his side, and quickly joined him under the covers. Kageyama brought Hinata's face to his chest, cradling his head with both his arms, tangling their legs together, and pressing his lips to the top of Hinata's head. Hinata slowly settled down, his cries now soft whimpers muffled into Kageyama's embrace.

"Hinata," Kageyama hesitantly whispered, unsure if Hinata was hearing him or not. "We're soul mates. After what happened today, I am sure of it. I've read about tattoos that react to another zumi. They're signaling affinity. My tattoo has been aching for the past few weeks, and tonight it warned me. I've never felt a premonition as strongly as this one. It might seem silly, but it was like my tattoo was begging me to save you. That I would lose something irreplaceable if I lost you."

Hinata whispered, "You won't lose me." His breath steadied and body relaxed completely as much-needed sleep overtook him.

"Dumbass." Kageyama placed a kiss on Hinata's crown, listening to the calm rhythm of Hinata's heartbeat until his own eyes grew heavy.

* * *

Kageyama woke up the next day to bright slivers of sunlight and golden eyes shining down at him. He yawned, propped himself up on his elbow, and caressed Hinata's cheek. Hinata pushed against his warm hand, skin much less pale the day before.

"Are you feeling better?"

Hinata nodded, pulling up his left sleeve. "The color is back. I was being stupid…I would never want to leave mom and dad, or you. I love you all so much."

Kageyama sighed and pressed his forehead against Hinata's, kissing his nose tenderly, "You were in shock. I'm just happy we have you back. I know it still hurts, but don't forget you have me here. You'll always have me here."

Hinata grinned. "Thank you."

"We should go talk to your parents. I'm sure they're relieved that you're feeling better, but I basically proclaimed my love for you in front of them yesterday. So who knows what they think about that." Kageyama pulled off the covers and grabbed Hinata by the hand. "Also I'm also starving."

"Mom makes really good pancakes. Maybe she'll make some today."

They walked into the dining room where the table was set for a breakfast of four. The blacksmith looked up from his newspaper, calling to his wife in the kitchen the moment he saw Hinata's face. His wife came running over and the both of them embraced Hinata, wide smiles on their faces.

The blacksmith's wife wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm so happy you're feeling better."

"You had us worried." The blacksmith ruffled Hinata's hair. "I know it's hard to forgive us but—

"I forgive you." Hinata gave them his signature ear-to-ear smile. "I know you were trying to protect me. And I love you, so I forgive you."

The blacksmith titled his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're going to make your old man cry again."

Hinata chuckled. "You cried?"

"He did," the blacksmith's wife chimed in. "Under all that muscle he has a soft heart, you know."

"Oh!" Hinata intertwined his hand with Kageyama's and displayed it to his parents. "Also, we're dating and pretty in love. I know it's weird and you won't like it, but I hope you at least try to get used to it."

"We talked about it yesterday," replied the blacksmith. "We don't care what you do or who you love as long as you are alive and happy. And considering everything Kageyama-kun was willing to do for your sake, it's obvious he'll bring you happiness."

Kageyama bowed his head. "Thank you."

The blacksmith's wife clapped her hands. "Okay, sit down now. It's time for breakfast. Get ready to taste the best pancakes you've ever had Kageyama-kun!"

And truthfully, they were. Kageyama even considered partnering up with Hinata's mother to start a pancake shop in town. It would probably be popular with all those 'mobos' and 'mogas' Hinata had talked about before. But well—he could shelve that proposition for another time.

After breakfast Kageyama asked Hinata's parents for permission to have Hinata move into their mansion for a while. He explained that he wanted to have Hinata close to him until the last half segment disappeared, and offered to have them picked up by his chauffeur so they could see Hinata as many times a week as they wanted. They were reluctant, and also a tiny bit sad, but agreed when Hinata reminded them of their own young love. Kageyama then helped Hinata pack his bags, they said farewell to the blacksmith and his wife, and went off their merry way to the manor.

Well, almost merry. Except, it wasn't all that merry.

"You haven't asked your parents for permission?!" Hinata snapped. "First you stay out all night, and then you bring a peasant kid to stay with you till who knows when? They are going to murder me!"

"No they won't," Kageyama assured. "Remember how I told you my dad might have known your dad? Well, turns out they were best friends."

"Wow, really? You think he'll tolerate me because I'm his kid?"

"I hope."

The doors to the manor opened and Fumiko-san greeted them. Quietly, she added, "Tobio, your parents are livid. I don't think this is a good time to be bringing Hinata around."

"It's fine. I'll handle them. Where are they?"

"Still sitting in the dining room."

"Okay, perfect." Kageyama grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled him along until they were standing in full view of his parents. Hinata ducked his head, finding the pattern on the floor a lot more pleasing than the death glares he was getting from Kageyama's parents. Kageyama laced his fingers with Hinata and brought their hands to his chest. "I need to tell you something."

Kageyama's father put down his newspaper. "Is that any way of talking to us after you were god knows where all night?"

"I was at Hinata's house. Can I please have your attention, mother, father?" Kageyama looked from one parent to the other, and though they appeared shocked into silence, at least they were attentive. "I told you I was looking into the murder of the Akiyama family. I was trying to figure out Hinata's origin."

"And?" his mother said.

"He's Haruto's son, and he's only alive because the family doctor saved him. They escaped here, became the Hinatas, and made him their son." Kageyama paused, trying to remember what else he had to explain. "Also, I love him. Romantically. Also he's staying with me at the mansion for a while. That's all. I hope you at least respect the son of your dead best friends and remember our agreement."

"Wait. What?" Kageyama's father stood up. "He's Haruto's son?"

His mother looked to each of them. "You two are in love? "

Kageyama was about ready to turn around and bolt up to his room but stood firm. "Yes. And yes."

"But he's a boy," exclaimed his mother. "I won't have it. And he is not allowed to stay here."

"I don't care," Kageyama retorted. "I have enough money earned on my own to get the hell out of here. You'd lose your only son."

"Kageyama, don't," Hinata whispered.

Kageyama's father walked up to the two of them, directing his gaze to Hinata. "Lift up your head, boy."

Hinata did as asked, eyes timidly meeting Kageyama's father's dark blue ones. Kageyama's father nodded, the tiniest of smiles forming on his lips and immediately Hinata understood whom Kageyama inherited his expressions from. "He's starting to look like a carbon copy of Haruto. The only thing he lacks is the height. You sure your new parents are feeding you well enough?"

Hinata nodded. "And I eat as much as your son, yet barely grow an inch."

"That's unfortunate." Kageyama's father patted Hinata on the head. "Really, the resemblance is uncanny, now that I know." He then straightened up and faced Kageyama, his voice stern. "Now you, young man. You really have your mother's stubborn character."

"Honey!" Kageyama's mother complained.

"My dear, you know it's true. Anyway, Tobio. He is allowed to stay and you can be with him on the following conditions. One: you show your mother and I respect. Two: you join your mother and I for breakfast in the morning more often. Hinata is allowed to come. Three: you don't let anyone get even a whiff of your _tendencies_ until after you have a well-established position in the house of peers. Do we have a deal?"

Kageyama smirked. "Deal."

"Then okay, off you go."

Both of them gave a quick bow, and ran out of the room and up the stairs in childish laughter. It was a warm, carefree laughter that trailed behind them every moment they were together. It made the house a bit move vibrant and lively, inviting the occasional smile and secret laughs from the usually serious staff. It was infectious, and when no one was looking, even affected Kageyama's mother. Because it was hard for a mother to be unhappy when her son was radiating so much joy.

Kageyama and Hinata spent every waking (and sleeping) moment together. From their morning showers, to somewhat awkward but slowly improving breakfast with Kageyama's parents, to the fencing, ballroom dance, finance, and law lessons, to dinner, then lounging, studying when Hinata could stand it, and then back to bed. Some days they would go to the barn and ride the horses until they were exhausted, and other days they would play in the yard and lay out a picnic. Whenever Kageyama was up for it and was feeling particularly brave, he patiently taught Hinata how to drive a car. The next day Hinata might teach him about knives and weapons in their makeshift workshop behind the barn.

On very special days, the two of them would sit in Kageyama's father's study and he would tell them stories about Haruto and Hinata's family. There was never a day of boredom, and though both of them were painfully aware of the dwindling segment of Hinata's tattoo, they were also busy falling deeper in love. Of course they still argued, and had silly spats here and there, but that was nothing a little make out session couldn't remedy. Yet despite whether they had had argued earlier that day or not, as the weeks passed, they couldn't contain their desire to makeouts. It ranged from places like the bathroom to the barn. They tried different ways of touching each other, and different positions, their bodies growing more and more comfortable with each other with each new encounter. It all felt riveting, yet tender and natural. Even their first time together was seamless, and soft, albeit quite awkward, but _perfect_ nonetheless.

"Is it soon?" Kageyama murmured into Hinata's ear. He was sitting up against the backboard of the bed and Hinata was slotted in between his legs. Hinata's back was flush against Kageyama's chest and both of them were naked under the covers wrapped around them.

Hinata laid his head back on Kageyama's shoulder with a sigh, thumbs rubbing the back of Kageyama's hands, which were intertwined with his own. "A few minutes now. It's weird…but I just know."

"Are you nervous?"

"I am. But I believe in you. And I believe in the path I chose."

"Good."

Hinata closed his eyes, his body unconsciously getting stiff. "Any second now."

Kageyama held him tighter. "Don't worry, I'm here."

And with Hinata in Kageyama's arms, breaths bated and heartbeats erratic—the moment passed with ease, as if it was just a mundane second of an ordinary day.

Hinata opened up his eyes again, with a smile so wide it could fly off his face, and he turned to Kageyama. "Let's check it!" They pulled down the covers to expose Hinata's right shoulder. The tattoo was completely gone. There wasn't even a hollowed outline.

"It's as if it never existed," Kageyama mumbled, rubbing the area where the tattoo used to be.

Hinata shook his head and lied back against Kageyama again. "No. It's more like I was reborn. I'm now living the extra years my sister gave to me. "

"Are you okay with that?"

"I am. I'm grateful to her." Hinata heaved a huge sigh of relief. "But _man,_ your crazy theory was actually right. I guess there's a reason you're called the guess-maker."

Kageyama chuckled and kissed Hinata's temple, "I'm just relieved I guessed right."


End file.
